


I deserve you

by ElevenEggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: College, Eleven and Mike love each other, F/M, Fluff, Jancy, Jancy wedding, Jopper, Lumax, Mileven, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Romance, Underage Drinking, older Mileven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenEggos/pseuds/ElevenEggos
Summary: Mike and Eleven imagine their future together on Nancy and Jonathan’s wedding day.





	I deserve you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first time writing a Mileven story, so I’m a bit nervous as to whether it’s okay or not. Please give some feedback/constructive criticism!

Nancy slowly crossed to the front of the church, with a beautiful flowing white dress and bright eyes. In front of her, Holly with a basket of flowers, sprinkling them all over the aisle. Next to Holly was little Ben, Becky and her husband’s one year old son, carrying a small box which contained the rings. At the altar, Jonathan was waiting for her with a soft but nervous smile on his face.  
The party was among the first few rows, looking more elegant as ever before (well, maybe other than at Joyce and the Chief’s wedding) and very excited and restless.  
Mike took El’s hand gently without saying a word. She turned and caught his eye, and they both smiled. El looked amazing as usual, with her now long curls collected in a soft braid. She wore a long pink, floral dress that left the majority of her back uncovered.  
“Do you, Jonathan Byers, take Nancy Wheeler as your bride...”  
El watched Mike out of the corner of her eye, still smiling. Sooner or later it would be her turn to walk down that aisle, Mike waiting for her at the end. Mike’s eyes sparkled as he watched his sister, and El could almost read the promise in them that he would one day give her at the altar.  
“...till death do us part.”  
Mike brought El’s hand up and kissed it as Nancy kissed Jonathan above them.  
“And so Mike, we’re officially relatives.” Will said from Mike’s other side.  
“I guess we are.” Mike said, turning to him.  
“It wasn’t enough that I had to see your frog face every day at school and in my sister’s room, but now we’ll also share the family dinners!”  
“You should get better at pretending to be sorry, man.” Mike laughed, nudging him as they stood up with the rest of the crowd.  
At the exit, the two newlyweds smiled under flower petals, while they were hiding a sweet kiss again. Heading inside to the reception site, Max and El looped their arms around their boyfriends arms. Will did the same with his girlfriend, Jennifer Hayes, and Dustin followed them. He and his girlfriend Lily had broken up not that long ago, so he hadn’t come to the wedding with anyone but his friends.  
“The one thing I hate about weddings is having to wear high heels and dresses.” Max grumbled, pulling at the collar of her long white dress.  
“Well, it’s worth it!” Lucas pulled her closer. “You look amazing, babe.”  
“The greatest thing about weddings is free food and wine!” Dustin exclaimed, laughing.  
“And music and dancing all night long!” Lucas smiled.  
Mike smiled and rolled his eyes. His friends were the least romantic people on earth. Did marriages only move him? Perhaps there was a reason, and it was right next to him.  
He stopped, letting El walk a few steps in front of him before she turned back in her long dress.  
“Is something wrong?” she asked, looking rather concerned.  
Mike shook his head and stepped up to whisper in her ear. “I just know that one day, you’ll be the one dressed in white.” he blushed.  
El smiled. “And I’ll be walking to you.”  
Mike bit his bottom lip and turned away.  
“Mike? What are you thinking about?” El asked. “I don’t know, it’s just... sometimes I think I’m not good enough. You know? Actually, I think that all the time. I think that you deserve better than me.”  
“Mike.”  
He wouldn’t look at her, until El leaned in and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, he looked up, but he wouldn’t look her in the eye.  
“Don’t be stupid. I deserve you. You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”  
Mike felt his face getting hot.  
“I love you.”  
He looked up, this time straight into El’s eyes.  
“I love you too.”  
Mike put an arm around her waist and they slowly followed their friends.  
“And one day, we’ll get married. I can feel it.” El added.  
What the two didn’t know was that day would come sooner than they thought.  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, that escalated quickly lmao
> 
> How was it, for my first Mileven story? <3


End file.
